Kitty
by Cold-Creature
Summary: After months of beatings and starvation, anyone can lose his or her morals, and Hartia is no exception. When Hartia’s secret is no more the Elders’ give him to Flameheart. Please R&R! I suck at summaries! Yaoi! Orphen X Hartia!
1. Default Chapter

**... Kitty ...**

* * *

Summary: After months of beatings and starvation, anyone can lose his or her morals, and Hartia is no exception. When Hartia's secret is no more the Elders' give him to Flameheart. Please R&R! I suck at summaries! Yaoi! Orphen (Krylancelo)/ Hartia!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sorcerer Stabber Orphen! Never have owned it… and never will!

Rating: M!

Warnings: Abuse, insanity, blood… and tones of TORTURE and YAOI! Poor Hartia…

Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance!

A.N: Hi! This is my first 'Orphen' fic so please don't flame me for it! I just need advice and I'll work towards doing better! Please R & R!

* * *

**  
Chapter One.**

_Dammit…_

* * *

Hartia ducked further into the shadows, lowering himself to ground level, watching the tall figure loom over him dangerously. On hands and knees Hartia pressed himself into a corner and whimpered quietly when he found he was trapped. 

The stronger man chuckled cruelly as he approached Hartia, a smirk played at the man's lips, his cold blue eyes boring into frightened brown ones.  
"P-Please" whispered Hartia looking up at Flameheart with pleading eyes.

Flameheart's smirk faded at this, then with a swift movement the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed around the Sorcerer's living quarters. Hartia held back a cry of pain and collapsed to the ground panting, anasty bruise forming on his left cheek.

Hartia wore tattered robes, a costume he had made to represent his childhood hero, but even the new Black Tiger couldn't save Hartia. This hurt Hartia more than he showed, the reality of his life had hit him after the first beating, and all hopes of a better life had been shattered.  
"Animals don't speak," hissed Flameheart leaning down over Hartia's trembling frame.

Hartia tried to shrink further back but found he was trapped. Hartia's red hair hung in front of his brown eyes; his hair mattered in blood and sweat. Hartia felt hate boil up inside of him, his eyes darkened critically.  
"I'm not an animal," he growled lifting himself up so he could look Flameheart in the eyes.

Flameheart laughed out loud at this and brought his foot back before plowing it into Hartia's side causing a loud crack to sound. Falling to the ground Hartia yelped in pain and coughed up flecks of blood.  
"Don't disobey your master, Kitty," said Flameheart in a calm voice, then without warning Flameheart turned and left the room.

As soon as Flameheart's footsteps had gone Hartia burst into tears, covering his face with his trembling hands Hartia sobbed freely. It had been a week since this had begun; the Elders' had discovered his betrayal and handed him over to Flameheart, so he could learn a lesson Childman could never teach.

Over the days in the darkened room, constant beatings, no food, Hartia was getting ill and weaker. His magic had faded dangerously to the extent that consciousness was something Hartia struggled to keep.

After a time Hartia crawled towards Flameheart's bed, not daring to stand in fear that Flameheart would catch him acting like a human and he would be beaten. The bed was round and was covered in pink silk, blue drapes hung around it.

Even though Hartia still had his sanity, fear was enough to drive him onto his hands and knees. Reaching across the bed Hartia snatched awaya sheet and crept back to his corner, curling up against the cobblestone wall Hartia wrapped the sheet around his thin frame and shivered as the coldness of the night seeped through his bloodied robes.

"I am a shadow in the night," mumbled Hartia forgetting he had to be silent "I will find those who suffer and bring their aggressors down" Hartia's brown eyes clouded with sadness and tears, "Krylancelo, what would you think if you saw that I've fallen so far…" whispered Hartia as new tears streamed down his face.

* * *

Orphen sat back against a tree and stared up at the stars, a small smile lingering on his lips. His dark hair hung gently in front of his brown eyes that searched the sky for the answers to a million questions. His red headband was caught in a silent wind. 

Normally Orphen would ask the heavens what he had to do to save Azalie but tonight, Orphen wanted to know why Hartia had disappeared. Out of no where the red-headed sorcerer had vanished, normally when Orphen was in danger the New Black Tiger would come to save the day, but in the last while their had been no sign of 'Shrimp Man'.

But Orphen wasn't worried; Hartia could normally get himself out of trouble, but lately Orphen had a gut feeling that something was wrong. More than ever before, Orphen worried about his little Tiger. _Wait, his Tiger?_ Orphen shook his head losing his smile.  
"Where are you Hartia?" he asked the night air, but as always, he got no answer.

* * *

"Wake up," snapped a voice breaking through Hartia's dull mind that was still begging for sleep. Hartia let out a shuddering breathe of pure exhaustion and forced his brown eyes open only to be greeted by Flameheart. 

Hate flashed through Hartia's eyes but he kept silent,  
"I see you are learning Kitty," said Flameheart flicking some stray strands of blonde hair out of his face, the same smirk playing at his lips.

Hartia growled at Flameheart baring his teeth, _oh fang_, how he hated Flameheart. Flameheart was surprised at Hartia's actions but smiled broadly,  
"Food" he simply said.

Instantly Hartia's eyes perked up, he was starving, pushing himself up onto all fours Hartia watched warily as Flameheart put a bowl of something red in front of him, instantly Hartia knew what it was by the smell and backed away from it. Blood…

"Oh common," snapped Flameheart smiling at Hartia's discomfort, but his eyes showed he was already getting impatient.

Hartia didn't move "Fine," said Flameheart taking away the crimson liquid "You don't eat"

* * *

RG: Short! But hopefully good? Tell me please! Was it horrid? Too emotional? If so what do I need to change? Please review! With five reviews I'll post the next chap! Promise it'll get better! 


	2. Chapter 2

**. Kitty . **

* * *

Summary: After weeks of beating anyone can lose his or her morals, and Hartia is no exception. When Hartia's secret is no more the Elders' give him to Flameheart. Please R&R! I suck at summaries! Yaoi! Orphen (Krylancelo)/ Hartia! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sorcerer Stabber Orphen! Never have owned it… and guess what! Never will!

Rating: M!

Warnings: Abuse, insanity, blood… and tones of TORTURE and YAOI! Poor Hartia…

Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance!

* * *

Review: 

**Marik:** Hello! Thank you for your review… (Pout) Do you have that little faith in me? Hehehe! Thanks again! (Love the name? Your real one or from Yu-Gi-Oh?)

**Xelena:** Yeah! Flameheart is a bit of a sook though… He's such a mommies-boy! Anyway, thank you for your review!

**Emerald-eye:** Hi there! Lai? Damn! I don't know much about his character… I'll read up on him k? I'm planning on him coming in later anyway but this is based all around Orphen and Hartia!

A.N: Wha- … Three review? Oh well, close enough! I'm happy! I guess I set my standards too high ne? I'll just have to live with what I got!

Here it is! Chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter Two.  
**_Evil puzzles…_

* * *

"Majic! Hurry up! We don't have all day," Cleao snapped at the green-eyed boy who was carrying the supplies. 

Panting Majic shot an angered look in Cleao's direction,  
"I'm going as fast as I can," he growled under his breath.

Volkan and Dortin were chatting away a few feet behind Majic discussing a rare jewel to the east. Orphen was ahead looking at the sky while walking calmly along the path.

"What's on your mind Master?" asked Majic catching up to the brunette.

Orphen chuckled and looked at Majic,  
"I miss Shrimp-man," he said smiling.

Cleao popped her head between Orphen's and Majic's. Leki was on top of the blonde's head with a look of slight interest,  
"Why? That idiot's a pain," she said frowning.

"Sadly I have to agree with Cleao, he can get on your nerves quite quickly" said Majic wincing as Cleao hit him playfully.

Orphen laughed,  
"He was my best friend at the Tower," he said looking at both of them with a bright smile.

"Wait! You know who he is?" snapped Cleao frowning.

Orphen laughed again, this time stopping.  
"Yes I know who he is," he said grinning. "We used to collect comic books about the New Black Tiger, he said he'd be just like him one day, and he… has"

"So, his name _is_ the New Black Tiger," said Volkan swallowing another mouthful of meat from a leg of lamb he'd stolen.

"Told you," snorted Dortin moving his glasses so he could see better in the light.

Orphen shook his head,  
"He couldn't betray Childman, he looked up to the man like a father, and so he couldn't come with me," said Orphen sighing "But he promised he'd always be there for me" he said.

"It sounds like he cares for you a lot," said Dortin smiling.

Volkan snorted while pushing his brother roughly,  
"Who cares… come on Dortin we must find that jewel," snapped Volkan grabbing Dortin's coat and dragging the smaller boy away.

Majic watched this exchange,  
"You know I'm actually starting to feel sorry for Dortin," he said frowning.

"Who cares about Dortin?" snapped Cleao before looking at Orphen "What's his name?" she asked her eyes alight.

"Hartia…" said Orphen smiling "But you'll have no luck with him" he said seeing that look in her eyes.

Cleao pouted,  
"Why? Is he taken?" she asked.

Orphen laughed out loud,  
"Hmm… Kinda" he got out before wiping away a tear. "He doesn't swing in that direction," he said grinning as Cleao's mouth fell open.

"Damn" she said stamping her foot, "He sounded so sweet too"

While Cleao marched away scowling Majic elbowed Orphen in the side,  
"And?" he said grinning.

"What-?" asked Orphen beginning to blush,

"How would you know this, Master?" Majic asked.

"I- Uh…" Orphen blushed further and ran a hand through his hair "W-We dated for a while…" he said

"So what happened?" asked Majic frowning.

"Uh… Well, Azalie happened…" said Orphen sighing, "I told him I had to go… and he said he understood"

"Wait up… you left _him_? Poor guy, he must have had all this time to think up reasons why you left," said Majic sighing.

Orphen suddenly looked worried,  
"What do you mean?" he asked.

Majic sighed,  
"Like… he might think you were in love with Azalie and cared for her more" said Majic thinking of the most obvious.

"B-But… he couldn't think that I-? Do you think that's why he hasn't come back?" asked Orphen letting his shoulders slump.

"No, I'm sure if you told him you cared for him he would understand," said Majic smiling, but the smile slipped as Orphen looked even more fearful. "You did tell him about your feelings… right?"

Orphen felt horrible inside, he had never said anything like that towards Hartia, ever. They did date, but not long enough for Orphen to say how he felt. Hartia hadn't hesitated though; it worked out then that Hartia had had feelings for Orphen long before the brunette asked him out.  
"I-… He must hate me," whispered Orphen feeling tears building in his eyes.

Majic's eyes widened,  
"No, no… why else would he stick by your side?" asked Majic wincing at his words that weren't exactly as soothing as he had hoped.

Orphen cringed as he remembered their last conversation he had had with Hartia.

_**. . Flashback . .  
**_

_"Please Krylancelo, be careful you almost got yourself killed" whispered Hartia looking up at Orphen with pleading eyes._

"_I'm not Krylancelo anymore Hartia… you know that" Orphen snapped feeling anger build inside of him._

_Hartia winced at the anger behind Orphen's words,  
_"_Just… don't get yourself killed… OK?" he asked smiling at Orphen warmly._

_But Orphen didn't seem to notice Hartia's smile, Orphen was angry, he had once again lost his chance to save Azalie.  
_"_Why couldn't you come faster?" he asked glaring at Hartia._

_Hartia, taken aback by this, stuttered slightly,  
_"_K-Krylancelo, I couldn't just leave my students I-"_

_Orphen cut him off,  
_"_So what? You couldn't come because some of your stupid students?" snapped Orphen instantly regretting his words._

_Hartia looked horrified, stumbling away from Orphen tears began to build in the man's eyes, and then anger followed close behind,  
_"_How dare you say such things Krylancelo!" he yelled turning away from Orphen "Away" he said before disappearing.  
_

_**. . End Flashback . .  
**_

Orphen felt the same sadness well inside of him, he had been jealous, he hadn't meant for the words to come like that. Was Hartia planning on never returning? Orphen was scared he couldn't lose his Tiger...

* * *

A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading! Sniff… No Hartia in that chapter! I have to write the next chapter up ASAP! Sorry if Orphen is a bit OOC... But I like him this way...  
I would really like some reviews… I swear the chapter will come faster with input! Otherwise I can't promise anything… Please tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitty **

* * *

Summary: After weeks of beating anyone can lose his or her morals, and Hartia is no exception. When Hartia's secret is no more the Elders' give him to Flameheart. Please R&R! I suck at summaries! Yoai! Orphen (Krylancelo)/ Hartia! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sorcerer Stabber Orphen! Never have owned it… and never will!

Rating: T!

Warnings: Swear words! Abuse, insanity, blood… and tones of TORTURE and YOAI! Poor Hartia…

Genre: Angst and Drama!

A.N: YAY! Chapter two is up! YEAH! Cool… Anyway! Please read and review!

* * *

**  
Reviews:**

**Xelena:** Hi! Thank you for your review! Your right, not enough Hartia X Orphen stuff… Hope you like this chapter!

**Silence:** Here's the next chapter! It's great getting your review! Thanks so much!

* * *

.**  
Chapter Two.  
**_Giving in…_

* * *

.  
Exhaustion hung so heavily in Hartia's mind that he couldn't even find the strength to move, let alone open his eyes. He was awake, but his eyes could no longer open, Hartia felt sick and numb. He was still in his corner struggling to keep warm but he knew Flameheart was still watching him from pink bed, smiling at Hartia's misfortune. 

"Is Kitty cold?" he asked mockingly.

Hartia flinched at the words and opened his mouth,  
"Fuck off" he hissed out.

Quickly Hartia felt Flameheart's steal capped boot connect with his ribcage, coughing up blood Hartia whimpered and tried to move away from his attacker. But Hartia's muscles were weak and unused, every cracked or broken rib showed clearly as starvation gnawed inside of him.

Suddenly the sound of something being placed in front of him jolted Hartia to open his eyes a fraction to find the bowl of blood in front of him. Hartia shuddered as he felt if he had anything in his stomach he would throw it up.

"Eat" said Flameheart in a dangerous tone that he only used before beating Hartia. Hartia felt fear once more claw at him; he didn't want to get hurt anymore. Dragging his aching body foreword the next couple of inches Hartia lowered his face into the bowl and began to drink.

Flameheart raised his hand above his head in a threatening manner causing Hartia to freeze in fear of being hit.  
"Kitty-cats' lap up their dinner, Kitty" he said smiling evilly at Hartia.

Ashamed and repulsed by his actions Hartia pulled away from the bowl and knocked it away. He wasn't going to give in, but these thought quickly fled his mind as Flameheart approached Hartia with a look of murder in his eyes.

For the first time in two weeks Hartia let tears fall in front of Flameheart, Hartia let out a pained whimper and moved away from Flameheart as a wounded animal would. Flameheart didn't hesitate; he picked up a metal rod by the fire and raised it above his head.

Hartia's eyes widened in fear as Flameheart whispered,  
"Bad Kitty"

* * *

._  
Several Weeks Later…_

Hartia lay still on the ground, he had more strength than before but now Hartia felt sick inside. He had given up the fight against Flameheart, but Flameheart still beat him constantly.

His red-hair had lost its usual shine from the lack of light and the outside world; his eyes had lost most of his sanity but a glimmer still held its ground. How he kept that hope, Hartia didn't know, but one person held him in his dreams, every time Hartia slept he found himself in Krylancelo's arms, the older man whispering how he would never leave him.

But Krylancelo did leave him; every time Hartia woke up he lost the warmth of the other Sorcerer's touch. How Hartia longed to touch Orphen again, the pain Hartia was suffering was driving him over the edge.  
"Kitty" called Flameheart walking into the room, Hartia cast Flameheart a dead glance before going back to staring at a wall.

Flameheart didn't like this change Hartia had made,  
"Get up" he said suddenly "We are going for a walk," he said.

Hartia wasn't sure what Flameheart was on about but he complied with the command, rising to his trembling hands and feet Hartia dragged himself to Flameheart's side.  
"The Elder's wish to see how you are" chuckled Flameheart putting a black collar around Hartia's neck before clipping it on a leash.

Hartia's dead eyes continued to stare blankly ahead, but inside he was screaming at himself to fight back, to bite, to scratch, to get back to the one he loved but Flameheart had done the impossible, he had broken his spirit.

All of Hartia's students had been handed over to Childman, when they had been told that their happy go-lucky scholar, their friend, was a traitor they had not believed the Elder's words. But now they could only stare in shock as Hartia was led down the halls leading to the Elders' on hands and knees.

A young girl who had loved Hartia like a father watched Hartia with teary eyes, Hartia no longer looked like the man she remember, she saw a broken creature, scared and sick, thin and dieing.

Lai stepped forward towards Hartia, Hartia froze and looked up at Lai, recognition flashed through his eyes and he opened his mouth to say something but it was quickly cut off by the leash cutting of the words painfully, followed by a sharp yell from Flameheart,  
"Kitty! Move you piece of shit," he yelled angrily.

Instinctively Hartia lowered himself to the ground and slunk after Flameheart all the while casting Lai glances. Lai was horrified, what had happened to his friend? Hartia had always been so joyful, so happy; it was as if the very existence of that had been beaten out of him.

On entering the dome shaped room that was filled with the Elders' Flameheart moved into the middle of the room and un-clipped the collar. The Elders' at first didn't speak; one came foreword and stared at Hartia who lowered himself under the intense glare.

Childman watched from the balcony behind the Elders, shock showing clearly on his features, Hartia looked so broken it was horrible. Turning away the older man's blue hair fell in front of his face.

Flameheart smiled at the Elders' silence,  
"This is Kitty" he said "Kitty!" he yelled glaring at Hartia.

Hartia flinched away from the word as if struck, fear flashed through his brown eyes, but he didn't speak, it wasn't like a mangy animal like himself to do so.  
"You have done well Flameheart… soon we will have Krylancelo in the palm of our hands" hissed an Elder laughing.

Childman shuddered at the man's laughter, it was cold and made up of pure evil. But Childman noticed something; at the mention of Orphen's name Hartia had flinched once again but this time his eyes had been searching for the person.

Over the years of teaching Hartia, he had learnt that the redhead was loyal but also very naive. But so loyal that he could never stop helping those he trusted that meant when Krylancelo left the Tower Hartia was torn between sides. The choices were his best friend and lover or the Tower who had given him everything along with Childman himself.

Childman knew of Hartia's involvement with Krylancelo, he had wished the two good-luck, but what good had that done. Now, before him, Childman saw what was left of Hartia, lost without Krylancelo hand to guide him.

"Is he ready yet?" asked an Elder breaking through Childman's thoughts.

"No" Flameheart admitted. "But he will soon… it will not take long but I'm planning on destroying every moral Hartia ever believed in… so in the end he relies on fear itself for survival" said Flameheart smirking.

"Very well… go now," said an Elder.

Flameheart bowed to the Elders and put Hartia back on the leash, but this time Hartia was once again too tired to move and collapsed.

The Elders' looked at Hartia's exhausted body then at Flameheart,  
"I hope your going to fix this… dilemma" one Elder said glaring at Flameheart.

A pink tinge formed in Flameheart's cheeks before he wrenched Hartia up causing the redhead to choke slightly.  
"Of course" he said before dragging Hartia out of the room.

* * *

.  
A/N: YAY! It feels so cool posting more of this… Please review and the next chapter should be up quickly! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitty **

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

**After weeks of beating anyone can lose his or her morals, and Hartia is no exception. When Hartia's secret is no more the Elders' give him to Flameheart. Please R&R! I suck at summaries! Yoai! Orphen (Krylancelo)/ Hartia!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sorcerer Stabber Orphen! Never have owned it… and never will!

Rating: M!

Warnings: Abuse, insanity, blood… EVIL Flameheart! Kill, kill, kill!

Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance!

**A.N:** My fic must be pretty boring if it's driving away readers… Here's chapter four!YAY! R&R!

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

**Review:**

Xelena: Hi! (_Waves frantically!_) Thank you! You're the only one who reviewed… sniff… I think half your review was lost… it kinda stopped funny but that's cool! Yeah, I never liked Flameheart… I HATE him… he's pretty evil in this story… Thanks again for the review!

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

**Chapter Four.**  
_Mine…_

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Orphen sat by the fire, watching the fire leap and dance in front of his eyes; Hartia hadn't returned. Hartia hated him and Orphen felt horrible about it, he had lost his best friend over a moment of insensitive talk.

But Orphen had spoken to Hartia much worse before and the smaller man had always returned, asking to be forgiven when Orphen was the one who should have been in that position.

Looking back Orphen wondered why Hartia stuck by him all that time when Orphen had been so cold towards him. Maybe Hartia had given up on the love they once had and decided that Orphen must not love him anymore.

**Fang**, Orphen could just imagine Hartia's heart broken eyes staring at him. It scared Orphen; Hartia had always had trouble taking things in his stride, when problems arose it took months for Hartia to work around them.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Several times on the way back to Flameheart's chambers Hartia had collapsed, panting for breath or trembling in pain. Flameheart didn't know what was wrong with Hartia and he didn't care, Hartia had embarrassed him in front of the Elders, and for that Hartia would be punished.

On entering the room Flameheart flung Hartia's light body at the wall, the smaller man hit the wall with a loud crack and a yelp. Sliding quickly to the ground Hartia felt his eyes fade as unconscious called to him.

But before Hartia could prepare himself Flameheart plowed his boot into his stomach. Hartia couldn't stop himself from vomiting up his stomach contents, which was his last feed and his own blood.

"You worthless little insect" spat Flameheart, his eyes now cold and uncaring. "No wonder no one loves you, your nothing but a beast! That's what you are!"

Hartia froze at these words. No one loved him? Was he a beast? Yes, a beast…. a worthless insect. Flameheart was right… Tears began to well in Hartia's eyes. Krylancelo never loved him, surely. Who could love such disgusting creature?

Unknowingly Flameheart had finished what he had set out to do; he had broken the Tiger's spirit.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Orphen was knocked out of his thoughts by a rustling sound, looking up he caught sight of two small figures,  
"Volkan, what are you doing here?" he asked glaring at the dark blue haired boy.

Volkan said nothing and sat next to the fire, Dortin seemed hesitant but made his way around the fire to Orphen's side,  
"P-Please Mr. Orphen, can me and Big Brother stay with you for a while?" he asked quietly so not to alert his brother.

Orphen sighed and nodded,  
"Ok Dortin… but I have one question, why do you put up with him? He treats you like dirt?"

Dortin looked confused,  
"He treats me better than Dad did," he said smiling over at his brother who only glared at him.

Orphen instantly knew what Dortin meant and winced,  
"So… how did your jewel hunt go?" he asked

Dortin's face brightened,  
"It went great! But…"

"Its nothing but a worthless rock" snapped Volkan chucking a green stone at Dortin but Orphen caught it before it could hit the younger of the two brothers in the face.

Orphen shushed Volkan and motioned to Majic and Cleao who had accidentally curled into each other, in all truth the two made a great couple.

On examining the gem Orphen had to ask,  
"So, what does it do?"

Dortin opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Volkan, who growled,  
"It just a romance piece of junk, it shows you your love where ever he or she is… what a load or rubbish"

Orphen felt his heart rise in his throat, could he see Hartia? He could see if Hartia was OK,  
"What are you supposed to do?" he asked

Dortin answered this time,  
"Look through it…" he said smiling.

Orphen blinked a few times, it did seem a bit too easy but he tried anyway. Glimpsing into the stone, Orphen felt himself go ridged.  
"Oh fang" he whispered.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Hartia lay on the cold floor panting for air as one of his lungs pained and crackled as blood leaked into it. It felt impossible for any of his ribs to be unbroken, his body screamed for him to black out but he couldn't give in.

Forcing his stiff body up onto all fours, Hartia crawled slowly towards the fire, the flames were long gone but the embers still glowed promising warmth. Curling close to the fire Hartia felt new tears spill down his cheeks. _Krylancelo_, his mind begged for the other Sorcerer. Hartia just wished he could see the brunette one last time.

Flameheart had grown bored with Hartia's screams and had gone to bed; the blonde lay curled in the satin comforters snoring loudly. Hartia growled at the other man's sleeping form, how Hartia wanted to rip that man's throat open. But Hartia couldn't, what was left of his human nature protested towards killing another, even if Flameheart had hurt Hartia more than he could bear.

Suddenly Hartia froze, his eyes caught sight of a beautiful mirror across the floor, on seeing his own reflection Hartia felt his heart skip a beat. What was once 'Hartia' seemed gone, as what Hartia saw in his place was broken. Dirty red hair hung limply in his face, his brown eyes faded with insanity, pale sickly skin from lack of light. Bruises marred his skin, tears in his flesh bled dark crimson and seemed unable to stop, what robes he had on were somewhat shredded. Tears streamed down his features; this was the only thing that seemed human about Hartia's reflection.

While Hartia stared into the mirror he wasn't aware of Flameheart creeping around his trembling body. Flameheart watched the broken man cry while staring into the mirror, smirking Flameheart grabbed a handful of Hartia's hair yanking him back, straining Hartia's neck.

Hartia screeched in shock and whirled his whole body around so he was facing Flameheart, his eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth hoping he was slightly threatening. But Flameheart wasn't worried; reaching out his hand Flameheart ran his fingertips over Hartia's bruised cheek.  
"You are a very beautiful beast," he said grinning cruelly at Hartia who shivered under the touch in absolute fear.

Hartia's mind reeled with thoughts, what was his master doing? What was his master saying?

Before Hartia could think twice Flameheart forced his lips over Hartia's, Hartia automatically struggled, his eyes wide with fear and confusion. Not breaking the forced kiss Flameheart punched Hartia in the gut, winding the red head.

It hurt too much to fight back. Hartia felt as if he was betraying Krylancelo, tears streamed down Hartia's cheeks as his body gave into the strain of consciousness. Flameheart chuckled into the kiss and pressed himself against the smaller man's body.

"You're mine," he hissed against Hartia's lips.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

**A/N:** There's chapter four! YAY! Hope you liked! If you didn't please still review! I need them to survive!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kitty  
**.  
**

* * *

**

**After weeks of beating anyone can lose his or her morals, and Hartia is no exception. When Hartia's secret is no more the Elders' give him to Flameheart. Please R&R! I suck at summaries! Future YAOI! Orphen (Krylancelo)/ Hartia!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sorcerer Stabber Orphen! Never have owned it… and never will!

Rating: T

Warnings: Abuse, insanity, blood… and tones of TORTURE!

Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance!

A.N: YAY! Yet another chapter... Hope you like!

* * *

  
Reviews:

**Xelena:** Eh… You better read this chapter! I hope you like it! Thanks for yet another review! You're the best!

**Shadowcat:** Cool! Here's the next up-date… I love adding twists… Thanks for the review!

**Meghan:** Hello! Thank you for you review. Yes… poor Hartia! I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!

* * *

**  
Chapter Five.  
**_Gift…  
_.

* * *

.  
Before Majic could blink, let alone wake up he was on his feet and being dragged out of the clearing. Rubbing away sleep and yawning, Majic soon found Orphen turning towards him with horror in his eyes. Instantly he was awake. 

"What's wrong Master?" he asked shocked.

Orphen closed his eyes and took a few steadying breaths.  
"I-I saw… Hartia kissing Flameheart" he whispered lowering his eyes.

Majic felt the hair on the back of his neck bristle,  
"Oh fang" he whispered pulling Orphen into a hug "How?" he asked hoping it was only a dream that his Master had believed was real.

"I saw it in the jewel" Orphen choked out "He hates me, he must have run to Flameheart after I yelled at him"

"No" said Majic, not believing Orphen's words "From what you've told me about Hartia, I know he would never do that to you" Majic spoke the truth, Hartia was described as a loyal companion.

"B-But" stuttered Orphen "I've never treated him kindly… maybe Flameheart offered that to him"

"Flameheart?" Majic asked disbelievingly "That guy's a bastard" Majic insisted.

"B-But why, why would Hartia be…" Orphen's question faded as tears began to form behind the sorcerer's eyes; Orphen looked to Majic for answers but knew Majic didn't have any.

"I don't know Master…," whispered Majic patting Orphen on the back, "Don't worry I'm sure there's an explanation".

* * *

.  
Hartia smiled weakly as he showed Flameheart his last attempt at protecting himself, Flameheart gasped and rolled away from Hartia clutching his groin, wincing. Hartia rolled onto his side and vomited up an alarming amount of blood, the last couple of blows had done a lot of damage. 

Flameheart stumbled to his feet and glared at Hartia, before a smile appeared across his features,  
"Bad Kitty" he said, instantly those words had an effect, Hartia knew he was going to get hurt once again, backing away from Flameheart, Hartia found his corner and pressed himself against it.

Flameheart lifted up his hand, palm towards the ceiling, a small crackling sound could be heard as a ball of dark magic began to form in Flameheart's hand,  
"Very… very bad Kitty" said Flameheart smirking before he threw the ball if magic at Hartia.

Hartia's scream was cut off by the magic; it encircled his neck sending charges of powerful electricity through his body. Hartia screamed and clawed at the collar, he struggled against the pain and his back arched unnaturally.

Chuckling cruelly Flameheart stopped the pain with a wave of his hand; panting Hartia stared up at Flameheart in absolute fear, his eyes almost begging for Flameheart to spare him.

"Now listen to me Kitty," said Flameheart "You're going to do everything I tell you… got that?" he snapped threatening to start the pain once again.

Hartia didn't dare make a sound he just stared up at Flameheart, mentally he screamed at himself to get up and kill Flameheart for the pain the blonde sorcerer was causing him.  
"Good" whispered Flameheart, knowing Hartia wouldn't dare disobey him. "Get up" he said pointing to the pink-plush bed.

Hartia dragged his aching body towards the bed, sweat formed on Hartia's forehead from the effort, blood flecked his lips. Climbing onto the bed Hartia found his eyes blurred and felt his body collapse in exhaustion.

Flameheart grinned before climbing onto the bed,  
"Now sleep Kitty," he said waving his hand over Hartia's head, Hartia felt his eyes grow heavy and his body shut down. But at the same time he protested knowing he was clearly in danger. But Hartia was too far-gone and soon gave into the darkness.

* * *

.  
Orphen had become very quiet for the next couple of days; his eyes showed he was hurt by what he saw in the jewel. He didn't dare look in it again fearing he would see that what he saw was true. 

Majic constantly comforted Orphen trying to help his master in any way he could but it seemed like a lost cause. At times Majic swore that he would hurt Hartia for doing this to his master, yet at others he wondered what would drive Hartia into Flameheart's arms.

Cleao seemed oblivious to Orphen's sudden change in mood; she skipped along as usual making sure Volkan didn't treat Dortin too badly.  
"Now stop it!" she snapped as Volkan threw the bowl at Dortin who dodged it.

"Dortin you know that I, Volkan, never have my soup too hot" snapped Volkan trying to get to Dortin who had been picked up by Cleao.

Cleao glared at Volkan.  
"He didn't mean it, you pain!" she snapped kicking Volkan away.

Volkan tumbled away and got his head caught in a log, Dortin's eyes widened,  
"Big Brother!" he gasped jumping out of Cleao's grip.

Pulling Volkan out of the log only resulted in Volkan hitting Dortin in the face.  
"You idiot!" Volkan snapped "Get out of my sight!" he yelled already in a foul mood.

Dortin felt his shoulders slump,  
"B-But Big Brother" Dortin stuttered.

"I said out of my SIGHT!" yelled Volkan angrily.

Dortin yelped in fear and ran away from Volkan only to be swept up into a hug from Cleao,  
"Shhh, don't listen to nasty old Volkan" she shushed patting Dortin on the back.

This time Dortin didn't try and pull away, instead he began to sniffle hurt by Volkan's harsh words.

Majic watched this in shock, never before had Volkan brought Dortin down like that; it took a lot to make Dortin cry.  
"Volkan!" he snapped "Dortin's you're little brother! You could at least treat him with some respect"

"Feh" was all Volkan said turning away from the group.

Orphen sighed, Volkan had been especially nasty at Dortin lately and Orphen's mood was not only foul because of it but it was waning quickly.  
"Shut it Volkan" he said over his shoulder.

"Hey! You cannot say that to me!" yelled Volkan jumping to his feet "Right Dortin?" he said looking in Dortin's direction.

But Dortin wasn't listening; he was too busy sitting by the fire with Cleao with marshmallows. Volkan growled and stomped away to sulk.  
"Master?" asked Majic sitting next to Orphen.

Orphen smiled at Majic,  
"Yeah" he said trying to sound at least a little bit happier than he was.

"Are you OK?" Majic asked handing Orphen a bowl of soup.

Orphen took the soup, and blew on it before tasting some,  
"Mmm, this is nice Dortin," he said having some more "Where'd you learn?" he asked

Dortin smiled and nodded his head at the compliment.  
"Mum" he said eating a marshmallow "Before she died she taught me how to cook, she said someone else needed to learn in the house" Cleao looked sadly down on Dortin, before hugging him harder, which only seemed to scare him.

"Master" said Majic in a warning voice, knowing clearly the sorcerer was trying to avoid the question.

"I'm fine… I- just…" Orphen said before sighing angrily "I just want to be alone" he said standing.

Cleao watched Orphen walk away,  
"What's stuck up his ass?" she asked

"I don't know…" Majic lied following his master.

Orphen was leaning against a tree, running his fingers over the jewel.  
"You know… I was afraid he'd do this," said Orphen when Majic got close enough.

Majic sat down next to Orphen, prompting him to go on.  
"That day… when I told him he only cared for his students, I could see in his eyes that he thought I truly thought that… I wanted to apologize but he ran off… I felt so bad"

"Master… maybe what you saw might not be the whole truth" said Majic seriously. After serious thought Majic couldn't believe the redhead would do such a thing.

"I know what I saw," snapped Orphen glaring at Majic.

Majic sighed, not swayed by his master's mood.  
"Please master… just look again," he suggested.

Orphen looked down at the stone,  
"But… I can't take it if… if its true" said Orphen quietly.

"Come on Master… surely you have enough faith in Hartia" said Majic knowing something wasn't right.

"I-I can't" said Orphen placing the stone in Majic's hand before stalking away.

* * *

.  
Hey readers! Thanks for reading so far, how d'ya like the twists? I love twists... they're so twisty! Please review!  
RG 


	6. Chapter 6

**Kitty **

* * *

Summary: After weeks of beating anyone can lose his or her morals, and Hartia is no exception. When Hartia's secret is no more the Elders' give him to Flameheart. Please R&R! I suck at summaries! Yoai! Orphen (Krylancelo)/ Hartia! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sorcerer Stabber Orphen! Never have owned it… and never will!

Rating: T!

Warnings: Abuse, insanity, blood… and tones of TORTURE and YOAI! Poor Hartia…

Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance!

* * *

**I'd like to thank: **Xelena (_So Orphen's a bit OOC… forgive me?_), Bluecat109 (_C-Caliber…? runs off and looks it up),_ and Icy Wolf Rage (_Lai ain't in this… yet… sorry!_) **for all your lovely review! Luv you all!**

* * *

**Chapter Six.  
**_Ouch…_

* * *

_Two months later..._

Pain coursed through Hartia as he was dragged towards the door, the searing pain of the collar had awaked him abruptly. Flameheart smirked at Hartia's weakened state,  
"Move it," he said opening the door.

Hartia crawled quickly through the door despite his screaming muscles. With a wave of Flamehearts hand and a mumbled spell Hartia's old rags changed into black robes.  
"Come on… we have to give a visit to an old friend of ours," said Flameheart chuckling.

Walking into a dome shaped room, Hartia felt recognition tug at the back of his mind, but ed-head had no time for these thoughts as Flameheart called him to the center of the room.  
"Take me away," said Flameheart, then Hartia felt himself rush forward when he didn't move himself, it was shock but at the same time he recognized the feeling.

Suddenly panic enveloped Hartia; he couldn't remember things that he knew he should, when he found his feet once more Hartia looked around wondering if he should know this place.

Sniffing the air Hartia froze, something smelled familiar, like rain and surplus magic, he wanted to run ahead but he knew Master wouldn't like that.  
"Come along Kitty" said Flameheart moving in the direction of the scent.

Hartia was confused; everything seemed blurred and memories were faded, some still existed. One of a man yelling at him that wasn't Master, _Krylancelo_, was the name he found in thought. Confused again Hartia stopped moving; Flameheart noticed this and stopped almost sensing the confusion.  
"Come Kitty," he said more sternly.

The tone of his voice alerted Hartia to move faster, and then Hartia remembered Flameheart, the man hitting him, yelling at him, had Hartia been bad? Hartia couldn't remember, he felt as if his mind had released the memories in an attempt to release the pain. But what from…? Hartia didn't know… From the way his Master had beat him in the draining memories; he must have been causing trouble.

Padding after Flameheart, Hartia's mind pulled up other images, comics, dragons, a wolven pup, and… Hartia shook his head, no, that couldn't be real, and Master would have told him off if he stood like that. A beast would never be able to stand upright anyway.

This was confusing for Hartia, everything was crushed like a fine powder but Hartia couldn't grab onto every grand. Suddenly a voice rose over the sounds of the forest, Hartia froze.  
"Majic! Just leave it! He's not coming back and I should just get over it," snapped a voice Hartia remembered.

Forgetting his master for a second Hartia rushed forward only to be caught by the collars dark power,  
"No Kitty" hissed Flameheart. Pulling Hartia back a few feet, Flameheart then held out his hands towards the trees, "Light" he said. A bright light flashed though the trees knocking several down "That should get his attention" said Flameheart smirking.

Quickly following the blast, Orphen skidded to the scene.  
"Flameheart" hissed the renegade sorcerer. The hate in Orphen's eyes quickly dissipated when his eyes landed on Hartia.

Hartia was down on all fours, thin and looked quite banged up. When Orphen went to call Hartia Flameheart cut him off,  
"Kitty! Get here" yelled Flameheart, instantly Hartia lowered his head like a frightened animal as he scurried to Flameheart's side.

"Hartia?" asked Orphen looking at Hartia who shot him unsure glances but didn't speak. "What have you done to him?" yelled Orphen feeling anger build inside him.

"Oh nothing" said Flameheart "Months of beatings can erase anyone's morals… isn't that right Kitty… see that man?" he asked leaning down and pointing at Orphen "He's a _bad _man" said Flameheart in a mocking tone.

Hartia looked over at Orphen and cocked his head to one side; Orphen tried his name,  
"Hartia" he called "Come here"

Instantly Hartia went to leave Flameheart's side but the blonde had other ideas, Flameheart flicked his hand swiftly; the large electric blue bolts automatically surged through Hartia's body.  
"Stop!" yelled Orphen watching Hartia collapse in pain.

"You know that collar was a gift for him," said Flameheart smirking "It was getting too hard to beat him constantly… where as with this thing" said Flameheart tweaking his hand causing more sparks "I don't have to do a thing"

"You bastard" spat Orphen glaring at Flameheart "What did he ever do to you?"

"Nothing… except help you" said Flameheart almost growling, "Because of him I had to regain the Elders' trust"

Orphen growled also but watched as Hartia got onto all fours again, he seemed to be growling himself, glaring at Flameheart with all his worth.  
"Hartia!" called Orphen kneeling down holding his hands out as an invitation. "Come here!" he called; he just needed to get Hartia away from Flameheart.

Hartia hesitated before trying to move forward,  
"Kitty" growled Flameheart.

Instantly Hartia lowered himself to ground level to show he was a good Kitty, but yet again for some strange reason Hartia's mind longed for Orphen's touch. Suddenly he opened his mouth, his voice croaky.  
"K-Krylancelo" he got out.

At that point three things happened, Majic and Cleao made an appearance, Flameheart's face paled, and Orphen's expression brightened.  
"Yes, yes! Come here" called Orphen "Quickly" he prompted.

This time Hartia didn't hesitate to go towards Orphen, this time making it a few steps before the screams ripped through his throat. Hartia visibly faltered as he tried to keep moving, the blue sparks began to turn crimson, as Hartia kept moving.  
"No! Kitty, get your ass here," roared Flameheart glaring dangerously at the redhead.

Majic looked down at the redheaded man in shock and felt a sense of recognition,  
"Shrimp-man" he whispered letting his green eyes widen.

Hartia's pained eyes shot frightened looks over his shoulder, then towards Orphen whose eyes seemed to beg him to come further. Hartia kept moving. He felt as if in those arms Orphen could protect him.

After a few uneasy steps Cleao gasped as she saw Flameheart began to increase the power behind the shocks, red sparks turned to black. Hartia froze as his body pulsed with electricity.  
"Come on Hartia!" begged Orphen holding out his arms offering sanctuary.

But Hartia couldn't make it and his brown eyes lost their luster, his body trembled before he collapsed panting. Orphen quickly made a run for Hartia and grabbed up the man's limp body while yelling out a shield,  
"Amber shield from my fingertips!" he called just as Flameheart called out a powerful spell that luckily ricocheted away.

Before Flameheart could get his bearings as the spell reflected past him, this was quickly followed by an attack by Orphen,  
"I call thee, sisters of explosion!" a large shockwave of power shot forth catching Flameheart sending him several meters away.

Scrambling up Flameheart flicked his blonde hair out of his face,  
"You'll pay Krylancelo," he hissed seething below the surface "Don't you think this is over! Take me away," he said before disappearing.

At first Orphen couldn't move as he sat where he had fallen, he could almost feel Hartia in his arms but at the same time he felt as if Hartia was gone. Looking down Orphen quickly tore away the collar of darkness; Hartia's neck was burned and torn from the power of the collar.

Hartia's breathing was shallow, blood was dribbling down his lips but his eyes were just open.

"Hartia?" he asked, Hartia blinked several times before glancing at Orphen and smiling weakly but he didn't speak. Hartia's eyes then fell closed for the first time in months, Hartia felt safe.

Orphen cradled Hartia's body in his arms and got to his feet, Majic stepped forward staring at Hartia,  
"W-What happened to him?" asked Majic shocked.

Orphen looked down at Hartia and felt his blood run cold as thoughts filed his head, what had happened to Hartia? It would take a lot to make Hartia fall this far…  
"His beliefs and morals were beaten out of him" was all Orphen said before walking past his two companions trying to stop himself from panicking.

Cleao and Majic both let their jaws drop.  
"Oh"


	7. Chapter 7

**Kitty**

* * *

**After weeks of beating anyone can lose his or her morals, and Hartia is no exception. When Hartia's secret is no more the Elders' give him to Flameheart. Please R&R! I suck at summaries! Future SLASH! Orphen (Krylancelo)/ Hartia!**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sorcerer Stabber Orphen! Never have owned it… and never will!

Rating: M

Warnings: Abuse, insanity, blood… and tones of TORTURE! Poor Hartia…

Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance!

* * *

A.N: Thank you Xelena and BloodThirstyAngel for both your reviews! Hope you can forgive me for taking forever!

* * *

**Chapter Four.  
**_Body and Soul_

* * *

Leaning down by the fire Orphen placed Hartia down on his sleeping bag. The red-head stirred at the warmth of the flames but didn't wake. Orphen shot Majic a look that made the blonde quickly usher a very reluctant Cleao and Dortin through the trees.

Pulling away Hartia's robes Orphen couldn't help but hiss in a breath. Scars fresh and old, welts and terrible bruises lined the unconscious redhead's body covered in dried blood. Orphen cussed violently at the sight and quickly put hand above Hartia's chest.  
"I heal thee, scars of the setting sun," he whispered causing a calming blue light to appear before it enveloped Hartia prone form.

When the light faded the obvious wounds had vanished but the bruises still showed clearly over Hartia's pale skin, Orphen growled knowing Flameheart had something to do with it. Orphen pulled the smaller man's robes back over him before he felt a sob rise in his throat.  
"Hartia… what did he do to you?" he asked the air.

Hartia felt himself regaining his senses and for the first time in who-knows how long he found his body wasn't aching. His eyes fluttered open wanting to know what was happening but everything was bleary. Slowly he started to make out a figure, the smell of salty tears reached Hartia but he knew he wasn't crying. When his eyesight cleared Hartia saw Krylancelo, the man from his memories, the man's eyes were closed and tears were streaming down his features.

Quickly, against Hartia's better judgment, he jumped up and crawled onto Orphen's lap. The larger sorcerer gasped and opened his eyes, looking down he watched as Hartia looked up at him, his brown eyes showed little recognition, but his brown eyes showed something Orphen couldn't decipher.

Before Orphen could think twice he wrapped his arms around Hartia and pulled him closer. The red-head didn't seem fazed and curled into Orphen's chest before nuzzling his neck hoping this would give more comfort to the brunette.  
'_Why is he crying?'_ thought Hartia confused. _'Did I do something wrong?'_

"H-Hartia I thought you were gone," whispered Orphen looking into Hartia's eyes. "I thought you had left me," he said sighing.

Hartia was confused; he must have hurt this man more than he thought. The words Orphen spoke confused Hartia, had they been close? He couldn't remember.  
"Hartia?" Orphen asked when Hartia didn't answer.

Hartia cocked his head to one side in confusion; his asked a silent question that hit Orphen hard.  
"You remember me right?" Orphen asked feeling panic rise in his chest.

Hartia blinked, he was lost in his reeling mind. Remember? Him?

"Shit!" Orphen exclaimed letting new tears fall as realization hit; Hartia's memories were wiped clean. Orphen pulled Hartia back into an embrace and began to sob, if only he had looked into the stone! He could have stopped this from happening.

Hartia buried his head into Orphen's neck before sighing; Orphen shuddered as Hartia's warm breath fluttered over his neck. Mewing, Hartia yawned and curled further into Orphen's warmth, letting his tired body relax.

* * *

"Master?" asked Majic as he peeked through the trees. Orphen sat by the fire holding Hartia's sleeping form while staring at the stars.

Orphen turned to his young apprentice and nodded his head.  
"Come" he said.

Majic entered the clearing holding his own sleeping figure; Cleao had fallen asleep after babbling about how cruel Flameheart was. Dortin trailed behind Majic out of the trees.  
"How severe are his wounds?" asked Majic almost instantly.

"I healed them," said Orphen quietly looking down at his love with sad eyes. "I shouldn't have let him go back… I should have stopped him," Orphen whispered as tears formed in his eyes.

"Hey," said Majic moving next to his master's side "You couldn't help that, he wanted to go back… you couldn't have helped it"

"I could have trusted him… looked into that blasted stone. I should have had faith in him" said Orphen lowering his face into Hartia's crimson hair.

"Master… you acted as anyone would in your situation…" said Majic hoping Orphen would calm down.

"H-He can't remember me," whispered Orphen, his shoulders beginning to shake as sobs racked his body.

"What?" asked Majic letting his green eyes widen. "What?" he repeated when Orphen didn't answer.

"Flameheart… h-he beat Hartia so much that Hartia's mind… he couldn't take it" said Orphen looking over at his blonde companion.

Majic felt his blood run cold at these words,  
"B-But… how? I mean, is that possible?"

"Yeah…" said Orphen sighing "To release itself of the pain… Hartia's mind shattered… he has the odd shard of memory but the rest… they're not exactly lost, they can still be put back together but it could take years to bring him back totally"

Majic felt his shoulders slump in shock,  
"That's… terrible," he whispered.

Orphen nodded, but something was nagging at the back of his mind,  
"Majic… you know what's really scaring me" he muttered.

Majic's head shot up at this,  
"What?"

"I'm hoping that… in Hartia's weakened state… Flameheart could've…" Orphen swallowed loudly, his voice wavering.

Majic's skin paled,  
"Oh…"

Orphen shuddered at the thought and pulled Hartia closer, cradling the smaller man.  
"Please, let me be wrong," he whispered to the sky.

* * *

Orphen woke up the next day to find his arms empty; instinctively he panicked, his eyes shooting open. But he relaxed when he saw Hartia a few feet away, glaring down at Leki. The blue pup was growling at Hartia and the red-head was doing the same except he seemed to be hissing.

"Leki" snapped Orphen at the wolven pup.

Leki backed down but the blue pup's eyes showed the gleam of hatred and Hartia just smirked smugly.  
"Hartia" said Orphen in a warning tone.

Hartia froze; he looked up at Orphen with frightened eyes as he lowered himself to the ground. Orphen blinked in shock.  
"Come here" he said.

Hartia seemed hesitant but soon obeyed; when he got in striking distance of Orphen he closed his eyes and lowered his head as a sign of submission. Orphen moved forward and scooped Hartia into a hug. The lost sorcerer blinked in shock and stared at Orphen like he was insane.

Orphen kept a smile on his face even though on the inside he was screaming, promising that Flameheart would die a slow and painful death. Hartia's behavior showed how often he was beaten, and it scared Orphen.  
"Hello there" came a voice breaking through Orphen's thoughts. He looked up along with Hartia to see Cleao.

A flash of recognition went through Hartia's eyes and instantly he began to get frightened again moving closer to Orphen. Cleao blinked before moving towards him, coeing, but Hartia let out a frightened sound before scrambling behind Orphen and peeking around him as a child would to a monster.

Orphen laughed at this. But Cleao frowned before kneeling down,  
"Come here Shrimp-man" Cleao said, giving the sorcerer a friendly smile. When Hartia didn't budge and tried to hide further behind Orphen, Cleao snapped angrilly, "Oh! He's so stupid!" she yelled stamping her foot.

Orphen smiled before pulling Hartia out from behind him and onto his lap,  
"Nah, I think he knows evil when he sees it"

Cleao's jaw dropped before her face began to grow red,  
"How DARE you!" she screeched.

Suddenly Hartia hissed dangerously causing Cleao to jump back with a yelp, Orphen looked stunned along with Majic and Dortin who were just getting back with water.  
"What was that about?" asked Dortin putting a bucket down next to the fire.

Hartia turned back to Orphen and snuggled into his lap, which he was too big to do. Orphen chuckled,  
"I think he thought Cleao was threatening me," he said, "Just as Leki does when Cleao is threatened"

Majic blinked,  
"Why?" he asked, "Why would he do that?"

"Maybe he remembers a time I showed him kindness and he wants to return the favor," said Orphen smiling as he patted Hartia on his head, but he stopped as a rumbling sound filled the air.

Hartia's eyes were closed and he was asleep but the rumbling sound continued. Majic blinked before voicing his question,  
"Is he… purring?" he asked.

Orphen closed his eyes as a small smile played at his lips,  
"Yeah… he is," he whispered before he continued patting Hartia's head.

"He's like a big cat," said Cleao creeping closer to look at Hartia. Orphen nodded in agreement, Cleao reached over to pat Hartia also but pulled away quickly as an obvious growl rumbled in Hartia's chest.

Orphen laughed before tapping Hartia on the head,  
"No. You can't bite Cleao, Hartia" he said as a warning.

The growling stopped as Hartia looked up at Cleao with wary eyes, Cleao reached over again and patted Hartia tentatively. The red-head stayed still for a few moments before he relaxed and went to sleep again.

Cleao beamed before moving closer,  
"I think he likes me," she said with excited eyes, a small growl sounded behind Cleao and she looked around to find a very jealous puppy.

Majic and Orphen laughed as Cleao blanched when Leki chased her away from Hartia. Hartia woke up and watched the scene with mild amusement before he got off of Orphen and wandered over to the bucket of water near the fire.

Orphen stopped laughing and watched Hartia lap the water as an animal would. Orphen grabbed a cup and gave it to Hartia who looked at it as if it was a puzzle,  
"Take this Hartia" he said "Use this," he said putting water in it.

Hartia blinked and touched the mug with hesitation before peering into it. He looked even more confused and looked up at Orphen for answers. Majic came over and watched Orphen gently take Hartia's hand and forced his slender finger to curl around the cup.

When Orphen left it so Hartia could hold it himself the red-head seemed to panic as the cup slipped, it fell and smashed, making Hartia cringe and look up at Orphen with frightened eyes.  
"Shhh" shushed Orphen grabbing another cup and putting water in it.

This time reaching forward with two hands Hartia took the cup hesitantly, he looked up at Orphen who smiled approvingly. Orphen acted as if to have his own cup and acted as if to drink from it.

Hartia looked down at his own cup and tried to follow suit but most of the water dribbled down his chin in the attempt. Orphen laughed quietly at this and wiped away the excess water. Smiling at Orphen's silent praise Hartia wiped his face further with the back of his hand.

Majic laughed at Hartia's childlike antics,  
"It's like he's learning everything all over again" he said grinning.

Orphen sighed and pulled Hartia into an embrace,  
"He has slight memories of these things but he needs the odd push in the right direction," said Orphen closing his eyes.

The blonde apprentice nodded and left his Master to his thoughts, and attempted to save Cleao from an envious wolven pup.

* * *

A/N: Uh… yeah! What do you think? Boring? … I hope this is good enough for you all? If not; tell me! Like to see something in particular happen? Feel free to throw some ideas my way! 


End file.
